


i like the way

by marshall_line



Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>не грустит ли красавица в этот замечательный вечер? ;)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like the way

  
  


джессика не понимала, что делать в этот рождественский вечер. она всегда знала, чем себя занять, будучи в полном одиночестве, но. сегодня вроде как праздник и было бы неплохо провести его в компании, ну или хотя бы весело. сучжон сказала, что обязательно придёт, но позже. что такое “позже” в понятии сучжон объяснить было трудно. джессика перемещалась из комнаты в комнату, из угла в угол, по сто раз перевешивая игрушки, гирлянды и прочее. в гостиной стояла ёлка, и джессика в основном крутилась вокруг неё, иногда даже лежала под ней. ёлка была огромная, затаскивали пару дней назад всей группой сучжон, а джессика руководила процессом. они потом были в иголках, но долго смеялись. джессике нравилось видеть сучжон такой счастливой, да и всех её девочек тоже. ей по-своему этого не хватало.

всё, что происходило дальше, джессика решила списать на совпадение. она верила в чудеса лет до шестнадцати. довольно долго, но тем не менее. а сейчас-то — ну что можно ожидать от рождества? снега нет, настроения нет, зато есть ёлка и обещание сучжон прийти, — ни много ни мало. джессике оставалось только ждать. то ли чудес, в которые она перестала верить, то ли сестру. что должно было случиться раньше, она понятия не имела. а потом ей пришло сообщение, над которым она долго не могла перестать смеяться.  
_  
не грустит ли красавица в этот замечательный вечер? ;)_

 _тэён, если это попытка флирта, то она очень неудачная_

в ответ ей пришёл вздыхающий смайлик, но нельзя сказать, что тэён это как-то остановило после. смайлики торта и бокала чего-то крепкого последовали следом. наверное, в надежде, что джессика на что-то (ты бы уточнила. а разве непонятно? господи, тэён, почему ты такой ребус. потому что :) согласится. и, конечно, она согласилась. в конце концов тэён приедет к ней быстрее, чем сучжон. у неё действительно ушло минут пятнадцать, чтобы добраться к джессике. а пока тэён была в пути, джессика успела полежать по всей квартире и не по одному разу. и даже украсить входную дверь теми украшениями, которые, кажется, принесла эмбер. ну кто, если не она.

джессика стояла напротив двери и любовалась своей работой, мысленно благодаря все совпадения. прозвенел звонок, и джессика сразу же открыла. у тэён на голове был этот дурацкий ободок с оленьими рожками, а в руках она держала бутылку шампанского и торт. как и обещали ей смайлики до этого. джессика не смогла сдержать улыбку. тэён улыбалась в ответ ещё ярче. было неловко, но очень хорошо от того, как тэён на неё смотрела, а. джессика решила действовать. 

— посмотри наверх.

тэён подняла голову и увидела—

— и когда ты её повесила?

— только что.

спасибо эмбер за всё, что можно было сказать спасибо, особенно за омелу. хотя, наверное, она предназначалась сучжон, но какая разница. это всё было неимоверно глупо, но по-другому у них никогда не получалось. джессика притянула тэён к себе и поцеловала. не только потому, что омела, а. ей просто очень сильно этого хотелось. тэён не знала, куда деть свои руки, они и так были заняты, но это было совсем неважно.

_красавица больше не грустит? ;)_

_если мы будем стоять под этой омелой всю ночь, то я точно не буду грустить._

_а зачем стоять, если можно полежать? :р_

за что ты мне такая. за всё хорошее, что у нас ещё будет.

— с рождеством, моё сердце, с рождеством.


End file.
